My True Tag Team Partner
by Slim Gohan
Summary: It is said that every Chojin has one true tag team partner. Set just after the Generational Tag Team tournament, both Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask both muse on their fated connection to each other.


My True Tag Team Partner

By Slim Gohan

Summary: Set just after the Generational Tag Team tournament, both Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask both muse on their fated connection to each other. (Non-Yaoi)

DISCLAIMER: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle are owned by Yudetamago, Shueisha, and so on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is set during the current arc in the Kinnikuman Nisei manga (Kinnikuman Nisei: Kyukyoku no Chojin Tag Hen) which has not yet come to a conclusion. However, based on the current events of the manga, I am taking an educated guess at the conclusion. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>My father once told me that every Chojin has their one true tag team partner. The one Wrestler that, when in the ring together, their chemistry from the beginning would be that as if they have been teaming their whole lives…and with their combined skill, power and friendship, they could accomplish anything.<p>

Of course, I cast this aside with the rest of my father's teachings once I ran away.

But recently, after the Chojin Olympics, I had begun reflecting on this particular teaching, especially with the bonds I formed with my fellow Idol Chojin, and after my experience with my teacher, Cro…no…Warsman.

Maybe he was right…but who could it be? As a child, my father noted that Warsman, his student, was his one true tag team partner. I wondered who mine could be…Mars, perhaps? He and I had trained extensively together previously with the dMp, so who else could It be?

Despite Mars and I having undeniable chemistry, the answer was not who I thought it would be.

Naturally, I never thought it would be _him_. The Chojin I initially looked down on the most and the Chojin I see now as my biggest rival.

Kinniku Mantaro…Kid Muscle, I never thought it could be him. Even though we had some struggles to start with against the Demolitions, once we were on the same page, it was as if we had been tagging forever. Together, we sacrificed for each other, cheered the other on, and even created team moves together. Our unbeatable tag team finisher, the NIKU-LAP destroyed that monster Voltman, Mars' killer, and probably would have taken out Reborn Ashuraman had I not collapsed. I told Kid that the NIKU-LAP, an original tag finisher that united the Mask Dynasty and the Kinniku Family, was a dream that came true.

It was something I truly meant.

From then to now…after retaining my existence, with Kid needing a new tag-team partner after his previous one – Chaos, was it? – passed on. I became sort of like Terryman , and I took up the Great Mask to reunite a tag-team.

After some initial…confusion (and with Kid, there _always _is confusion) It was like we never stopped tagging since the Demolitions fight. These Time Chojin, Thunder and Lightning, put up a grand fight, but we overcame. Our chemistry and trust…all still there, and together, we won this tag tournament.

He is my true tag team partner, and we are the World's Best Tag Team…and I never thought it would be with Kid Muscle.

However, I do believe we have to come up with a better team name. "The Fancy Lads" is…well…we need a new name.

I look over at him, and he nods back. Together, we start climbing the stars to Heaven, and to that Dream Tag Tournament Trophy. With the Kid, we will do something my father and my mentor could not do…we will yank out that bloody trophy, and raise it over our heads in victory, and in celebration of our partnership…

…and friendship.

* * *

><p>My Dad once told me two things;<p>

Everyone has their one true tag team partner….

…and the more conflict between the two partners originally, the better the tag team.

So, in a way, it made perfect sense that Kevin Mask would be my true tag team partner.

That doesn't mean that I didn't want to believe it. I mean, I always thought it would be Terry, like my Dad and Terry's Dad.

Yeah, Terry and I originally didn't like each other, but we eventually grew as friends and Justice Chojin. But even with that, Terry and I never tagged together. In fact…none of my friends ever tagged with me. My first tag team partner was Kevin Mask, and teaming with him was literally the _last_ thing I wanted to do, especially after the Chojin Olympics and all.

However, once we got past all that hostility and stuff, we were pretty good. Somehow, I knew what he was planning in the ring, and he knew what I wanted to do. We built trust, understanding, and we had a finishing move too! I had Voltman in my Butt Buster, and Kevin tangled him up in an OLAP at the same time, midair. And IT WORKED. Kevin said it was a dream come true creating the NIKU-LAP with me. I didn't tell him this at the time, but it was a dream that came true for me as well. It was something I didn't know I could do, but together, we did it.

My dad called it chemistry, and I agreed. In fact, when Kevin's existence was endangered, I felt like I _had_ to help, not just because he was a fellow Justice Chojin…but because he became more than that to me. He was my _partner_.

Of course, when we got to the past…no one wanted to tag with me again! Seriously? In fact, a few *coughTerrycough* went out of their way not to tag with me. But I found Chaos and the Great Mask. I thought we were a great tag team…but we were always missing something. We never could replicate the chemistry I had with Kevin, but we had our own chemistry. It was enough to make it to the finals.

But then Chaos…

…Chaos sacrificed himself…

…and I had to bury my own tag team partner…

…and I was alone. I fought against Thunder and Lightning alone in a handicap match. What else could I do?

However, _he_ came. Kinnikuman Great came once again.

I don't know why, but I thought it was Chaos at first, but it was strange…what I thought was missing with Chaos was there _now._ I quickly found out why. When the Great costume was ripped off of his back, I could recognize that Spider's Web tattoo anywhere.

It was Kevin Mask.

He hadn't faded from history, and we were together teaming again…and it felt _right_.

We put a stop to Thunder and Lightning, and now, like my Dad and Terryman, the original Machineguns, Kevin and I won this tournament. We are now the World's Greatest Tag Team.

But we seriously need a new name. "The Fancy Lads" really does suck. I liked "Kid Muscle and Guest" but I suppose Kevin and I can work it out.

With Chaos watching from above, I smile and glance over at Kevin, and nod at him, and together, we start climbing up the stairs to Heaven…and to that trophy my Dad and Terryman once held high together. We will pull out the unpullable trophy, and raise it over our heads in friendship, chemistry, and victory.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story. Long live Kinnikuman. Love and Peace.<p> 


End file.
